Tales of Percabeth
by neverstopwritingandbelieving
Summary: Percy is a Seaweed Brain. Annabeth is a Wise Girl. Different in many ways but have one thing in common, the caring and kind heart. When they attend the same university, their friendship brews into romance. But no relationship is perfect without the ups and downs as they find out more and discover more about each others past to come together. Complete AU, no one is a demigod.
1. Percy and Annabeth meets

**Hello Hello :D I can feel your excitement even over here at home; I can feel that you're excited about this Percabeth fanfic! Now let's do some maths! Oh don't complain, it's just simple maths: Reviews + You = Happy Me + Updates! That wasn't so hard right? Hehe, so I hope you enjoy this!**

**P.S: This is an AU but all character rights goes to the amazing Rick!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

'Dad! Have you seen my Yankee cap? The blue one mom gave me.' I shouted down the stairs.

My dad appeared at the staircase twisting a blue Yankee baseball cap on his fingers with a smile on his face, 'You mean this?' he jokingly asked.

I swiftly grabbed it off his fingers, planted a quick kiss on his cheeks and said thanks. Packing was, in my opinion, the worst part of transferring schools. I had piles of books that could barely fit in my suitcase and I'd crammed most of my clothes in my backpack. Looking around my room once more I felt sad. My once full bedroom was now empty. This was it, I'm about to enter university I thought to myself. A tear rolled down my cheek unexpectedly, I don't cry about things like this; but the more I tried to wipe them the more they came streaming down. Soon my tough side gave in and I sat on my bed and wept.

'Annabeth? You okay sweetie?' a familiar voice floated from the door. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, 'Yeah I'm fine,' that was a lie of course.

My stepmother walked over and sat down next to me; she combed my hair back with her hands and turned my face to hers. 'Annabeth, listen to me. You're going to do great in university and you will do your father and mother proud, not only that you'll do me proud as well. We won't disappear or go anywhere while you're away! So don't worry and stop crying okay? Be the strong Annabeth I know.'

Sometimes I just love her as much as my real mom. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight, she was caught by surprise because I've never hugged her on my own will. After a second, she hugged me back and I muffled into her sweater, 'Thanks so much Claire **(A/N Her first name was never mentioned so I just made this up)**'

Dragging my suitcase down the stairs, I said bye to my step brothers Mathew and Tommy and headed to the car that was waiting outside.

'Goodbye home, I'll see you again soon' I whispered to myself before entering the car.

* * *

Percy POV

Situated on a small hill, two massive white columns stood as the entrance of my new home with a way too obvious enormous sign reading: 'University for the Gifted'. I smiled at the irony of the name since I was as gifted as a guinea pig. From where I was standing I was able to see the whole campus and I have to say that it was quite impressive. In the far distance lay a gorgeous beach as glittering blue sea water washed onto its shores and neighboring the beach were lush green woods. A group of buildings that I guess were the cabins lined up in an 'Omega' shape. The amphitheatre stood near the canoe lake and sports hall, whilst the academic blocks were scattered on the left side of the cabins. Just from the appearance, I knew I was gonna have a great time here and leave tons of memories.

'Perseus Jackson yes? Here… is your cabin! Cabin 3!' the senior who was showing me my cabin stopped abruptly in front of a low, long and solid building with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls were rough gray stone that had pieces of seashell and coral which made it looked like the bottom of the ocean floor. The senior guy had short cropped sandy blonde hair and blue eyes; his build was muscular and athletic as well. He seemed like one of the 'popular' guys but he warmly smiled at me, 'Here is your schedule and remember that dinner starts at 6 so don't be late! Anything else? Oh and feel free to look around the campus, don't go near the woods, the beach or the Big House though. So enjoy your stay here, I heard this was the nicest cabin' and with just a wink, he headed back to the hilltop to greet other new students.

After unpacking my stuff, I figured I might as well get some fresh air and walk around the campus. I came out of my cabin and was surprised to crash into a girl already. I felt so stupid and clumsy already. The girl sprawled on the ground in front of me and started to rub her elbows.

'Hey you okay?' I asked as I extended my hand to help her up.

As soon as the words escaped my mouth I knew I'd asked a ridiculously idiotic question. Course she's not okay Percy, you just bumped into her, I thought to myself. She took my hand and hauled herself up.

'Yeah I'm fine, sorry for bumping into you like that; I should have known better than to walk while reading.' she was bending down picking up her book as she said this so when she finally stood up straight and faced me I was, well taken aback. I looked into her startling stormy gray eyes that seemed to look straight through me. Her golden blonde curls were pulled back into a simple ponytail and she had natural tanned skin, California girls had. She was only slightly shorter than me and looked fit and athletic.

'I'm Percy Jackson, freshman' I introduced myself as she studied me with her intense eyes. However,she broke into a smile that sent electric sparks up my spine.

'I'm Annabeth Chase, freshman as well. Nice to meet you.'

* * *

**Well what will happen next? They've met! Plenty of perabeth for the next few chapters! Please please review! It would mean the world to me! So please please please?! Pretty please?**

**I know alot of people say they'll update every week but they don't so here is an oath I will make:**

**I solemnly swear on the river Styx that I will update every week and if I don't then my readers can demand any kind of punishment. **

**I'll see you next week! :) Review review! **


	2. They meet everyone else

**Since this is my first fanfiction, I'm overjoyed that I got 5 reviews :) It may not be much but I still appreciate them. Since I have exams coming up next week I won't be able to update until next friday or so which is why I wrote the second chapter earlier than I usually would. So here are my replies to your reviews, I will always do this at the beginning so watch out for your review! When I get too many I will stop and answer some only.**

**Kent: **It's so sweet 3 and adorable, update! **Thank you so much! So it turned out the way I wanted it to then, sweet and adorable :D**

**Jane: **Loved the fanfic, keep going... I'm already freaking out about the whole percabeth falling into tartarus stuff, but this actually made me feel a little better. I'll be waiting for whatever it is that comes next... :) **I'm freaking out as well! My ship is in Tartarus ;( Writing this makes me feel better, that they're alright and happy.**

**imjusthereforwillet: **omg i love your story. pleaseeeeeee update it soon! :) **And your wish has been granted! Here's the next chapter :)**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame: **I love it update soon please. **Your wish is my command, abracadabra! Here it is!**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17: **PERCABETH ! **I know, you're almost excited about this as much as me! :)**

**nuttierthansquirelpoop: **XD really liked your style of writing and yeah, u neeeeeeeed to update next week ! Sooner of u can :3 nuttierthansquirelpoop x** Hihi :) Thank you! This is my first fanfiction so I'm relieved to hear this~**

**Alrightey-o! Let's now enjoy this next chapter and remember to review!**

_**Disclaimer: Me: *looks into mirror* Hmm not Rick. *Twirls around again* Yep, definitely not Rick.**_

* * *

Annabeth POV

Walking into dining area, my heart fluttered. Everyone was in their own friendship group, chatting, laughing, smiling and having fun leaving me feel out of place. I went and joined the end of the queue to get my food when I realised a familiar figure standing in front of me. Percy was busy listening to his iPod bobbing his head along to the music as he waited for his turn. I couldn't help but notice his sea green eyes that sparkled under the moonlight, his dark hair that looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and how fit he was. His last name ringed a bell, _Jackson._ Why did it sound so familiar? She racked her head hard and it started to come to her. No, no, no it can't be! Jackson is a common last name right? Percy couldn't be _him_, could he? I probably looked quite stupid because just then Percy turned round and caught me staring at him.

'Hey Annabeth,' he took his earphones out then looked up at me and I quickly snapped back to reality.

'Hey' I simply said.

'We keep bumping to each other don't we?' he pointed out while shuffling along the line picking up his tray.

'Mmm I guess so, where you from Percy?' I tried to make conversation as the line continued to shorten.

'Manhattan. You?' he started to get his food and so did I.

'California.' I answered. We both reached out for the spoon at the same time and our hands touched. I pulled away in a jolt and looked away to hide my now cherry red face.

'Sorry, I forgot my manners. Ladies first.' Percy gestured with one hand and did not seem at all flustered.

'Oh yeah thanks.' I quickly spooned the mashed potato and hurriedly made way to an empty table near the back. Carefully setting down my tray so I don't spill anything, I was thoroughly surprised to see Percy heading my way as well. He slid into the seat opposite mine and started to munch on his burger.

'You know, this beef burger is really good' he commented halfway through his burger.

'It's chicken you kelp head.' I teased.

'Really?' he stopped to examine his burger. 'I'm sure this is beef, and how am I a kelp head?'

I shrugged as I took a bite out of my salad, ' Dunno, the name suits you.'

'Whatever,' he continued on his burger.

* * *

Percy POV

I walked next to Annabeth towards the amphitheatre as a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard stepped onto the stage with a microphone in his hand.

'Welcome, welcome, welcome to a new year here at University for the Gifted!' his voice boomed from the speakers whilst everyone hustled about to find a seat. ' I would like to warmly welcome the first years and wish them an enjoyable year here.' I clapped politely along with the others ' I am your deputy head, Chiron and now I would just like to remind everyone that the woods are out of bounds and so is the beach.' Unless you've been given permission, you have no excuse. Right, it is a tradition that our freshmen receive a round of applause at the beginning of the year. So here we go, first we have Annabeth Chase!'

Annabeth, who was sitting beside me, stood up and smiled. I found myself smiling as well, what's wrong with me?

'Perseus Jackson!' At the sound of my name I rouse and took a little bow, I could hear giggling in the audience. Annabeth gave me a questioning look as I sat down.

'Perseus? Like the Greek hero?' she whispered.

'Got a problem Wise Girl?' I whispered back.

She scowled. 'Wise Girl?'

I didn't say anything and turned back to Chiron who was still reading out names. Realising I wasn't going to answer her question, Annabeth sighed and turned to the stage as well. Chiron finished reading the list and handed the mircophone to a grouchy and bored looking man with a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looks purple. He wore a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes. Immediately, I didn't like this man and I knew we wouldn't get along well.

'Hello students, welcome welcome, blah blah I'm your head teacher Dionysus but you can call me Mr D, and yes yes nice to meet you, if you need anything go to Chiron because I will be busy. That's all.' and with just that he walked of the stage. The student body didn't look confused at all whilst some of the freshmen had puzzled looks on their faces.

'Is it me or are Greek mythology names really a hit these days?' Annabeth whispered to me again.

'How am I supposed to know? Who is Dionysus in Greek mythology again?

'God of wine, parties, grape-harvest, ritual madness, and ecstasy as well as theater.' she replied.

'No wonder he looks drunk' I joked and we stifled a laugh that caused Mr D to send a glare at us. We immediately quieten down.

Chiron took the microphone again and made a couple more announcements. 'First years, your schedule starts tomorrow and attached to it is a map of our campus but if you don't quite understand or find your way round you can ask one of our older students for help. No one is allowed outside their cabins after 10, you do not want to face Mr D and my wrath. First years, will you please lead out first and head towards the Big House for a introduction get-together. Argus will lead you.'

Argus lead us into what looked like a rec room. Beanbags were scattered on the carpet, a fridge stacked with refreshments cried out to us, two game machines beeped in the corner, a notice board hung on the wall, a ping pong table stood to the side and a shelf full of old board games. Annabeth and I shared a beanbag as everyone else filed in and settled down. Argus signalled for silence and cleared his throat, 'I'm Argus and I am a prefect but also your 'guardian' you could call it so don't hesitate to ask me if you have any queries! My cabin is next door so feel free to knock. Now I would like everyone to get into small groups with people near them and get to know each other.

The girl who was sitting on the carpet in front of us turned around as did the two boys on our right. The girl had dark skin, chocolate brown hair that was cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that seemed to change colour like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green. The boys also faced us, he was tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hung in his blue eyes. He also had upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic as well as crook smile and a gleam in his eyes, the other one had curly brown hair, brown eyes and caucasian skin. In the end, another three boy and one girl joined our group, by this time it wasn't exactly 'little' anymore. The girl was African American with shoulder-length curly golden-brown hair and gold eyes. Her skin was as brown as a roasted coffee bean and she looked fit. One of the guys looked like superman with his tidy military cropped blond hair, electric blue eyes, there was a small scar on the corner of his lip, he was very tall probably an inch taller than me, with an athletic build, having muscular and tanned arms. The two other boys looked like complete opposites. The shorter one looked like a " Latino Santa's elf," with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, a mischievous smile, with a slim build. His eyes looked as if he had taken much more caffeine then the normal limit. The bigger guy was large and stocky frame. He had a babyish face with brown eyes and black short hair which seemed oddly out of place with his stout body and military haircut. Kind of like a koala with muscles. Finally, a very confident-looking girl joined us with piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid.

I decided to break the awkward silence that was slowly weighing down on us.

'I'm Perseus Jackson but people call me Percy.' I smiled at the group and was glad most of them smiled back.

Annabeth went next, 'I'm Annabeth Chase.'

'I'm Piper McLean' said the girl with braids in her choppy hair.

'Leo Valdez's my name.' grinned the 'Latino Santa's elf'

'Conner Stoll' the guy with upturned eyebrows introduced.

'I'm Jason Grace.' said 'superman'.

'My name's Frank Zhang.' the koala looked kind of embarrassed at his last name but I found it cool, he was half asian!

'I'm Hazel Levesque.' the African American girl smiled.

'Reyna' that girl looked like she could beat up anyone, kinda creeped me out.

Wow! There was definately a mix race in here, and everyone seems nice, I thought to myself. I looked over at Annabeth and I knew she was thinking the same thing. This year was going to be amazing.

* * *

**How did you like that! It was a bit too long maybe? I don't know. The little Percabeth moment in the end there, you see? Hehe :) I didn't include Thalia, Travis, Katie and Clarisse in this chapter because there was too many and plus they are all older than Percy and Nico is younger so they would be in a different year. They will definately appear in the upcoming chapters. Also, I will add hints of Jiper and Frazel as well. All right then, you know what to do now my lovely readers! What did you say? Review? BINGO! So what you waiting for, type something in that box beneath this and review! **


	3. Hatred for Percy?

**Since I have not updated for more than a week :( I apologise because I've not found any time to update, after my tests I have an extra chinese test so as a punishment, you can ask anything from me! Anything, for example, updating three chapters per week for how many weeks etc :) I keep my promises and if I do break them, I take responsibility for it, so review or pm me and decide on my punishment!**

**nuttierthansquirrelpoop: **When your writing it can never be to long! Another great chapter. Percy's quite a smooth move isn't he ? Anyways me likey ! :) **Thank you for being so supportive! Lemme hug you~ *hugs over internet* **

**Percabethlove: **Read both chapters and they're great! Keep up the writing! **I shall do so :) Thanks for taking the time to review! **

**imjustthereforwillet:**that's so sweet ;) i love it already. pleaseeee update! **Gomaweo~ I'm sorry it took a while for me to update.**

_**Disclamier: Me is still not Rick :(**_

* * *

Percy POV

Hitting one hand on the alarm clock to stop it ringing, I groggily got out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. A buzzing noise slipped into my ears and I realized that it was someone humming. Oh great, I thought to myself, Pete's already in there. I sighed and knocked on the door, "Will you hurry up? If I get in trouble for being late on the first day, I am blaming you Pete!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear. A few minutes later, he came out and shot me an apologetic smile but I responded with a smirk, "Do you really need that long in the showers? You're a guy for crying out loud!" Pete laughed as I went in. A quick shower was all I needed and soon I was packing my bag. I heard a conch horn in the distance that signalled the start of breakfast so as fast as my legs could carry me; I sprinted to the dining pavilion.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I was standing in the queue when I saw Percy tumbling in, half panting; his hands were on his knees as he looked up and scan the area. Those sea green eyes landed on mine and he broke into a smile. Quick as a flash I looked away not wanting to make eye contact with him after the conversation I had with my mom yesterday, I was still praying like mad that he didn't come stand next to me with my eyes squeezed shut when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. Recomposing myself, I stood up straight and forced a smile, "Hi Percy,"

"Hey Annabeth," with just those two words, I melted right there in front of him, my attempt of avoiding him wasn't going very well but I decided that he couldn't be all that bad since mom had a way with exasperating about almost everything. After taking a bowl of cereal and some _'pain au chocolat'_, we made our way in and out of the tables looking for a place to sit. I spotted a girl from last night's introduction waving at us so I nudged Percy and we made our way over. I slid in next to Piper followed by Percy. Everyone from last night was at the table, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Connor, Reyna, Juniper, and Grover. Amazingly, we all got on really well despite our different personalities; from humorous Leo and mischievous Connor to quiet Jason and clumsy Frank. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Piper was; it was as if she didn't try. I listened to Connor and Juniper bicker whilst I nibbled on my pain au chocolat. My eyes darted from one to the other like a tennis match as they continued to argue.

"Um Annabeth?" Percy's voice seemed distant because I was so focused on Connor and Juniper; apparently Juniper was a nature person whilst Travis thought it was lame and pathetic. He coughed slightly to get my attention, I quickly snapped at him, "What?" by now I was genuinely annoyed, couldn't he see I was in the middle of watching something? To my surprise, he took out a tissue and started to wipe the side of my mouth.

"You were so intrigued in the argument that you didn't pay attention to your food," he calmly stated, still wiping my mouth. I tried not to blush but it was hard when Percy's face was about a few inches away from mine and the fact that he was wiping my mouth with his adoring smile didn't help either. I hurriedly took the tissue he was holding and wiped it myself, "Uh thanks for that" I muttered as I turned to my bag to get my schedule out. I looked across the row that said 'Monday'. Calculus was first, followed by Geography, History then English Literature. Percy looked over my shoulder and said what I wished he didn't, "We have the same timetable."

* * *

Percy POV

I was secretly glad that I had the same timetable as Annabeth although she didn't look so happy about it. I went for the seat next to Annabeth but I wasn't fast enough since Piper had already settled down at the table to the right and Juniper to the left. I sighed and took the table next to Grover and took out my notebook as the teacher walked in.

"Morning class, I am Miss Theana and I will be your calculus teacher this year," I heard a small gasp and was a tad bit surprise to find the origin to be Annabeth. She buried her head into her hands as the teacher continued to speak, " My expectations are very high, anyone who fails to achieve at least a B will be kicked out of my class. Understood?" The class nodded in response. Something nagged me at the back of my mind, Miss Theana looked strangely familiar...

Stifling a yawn, I swung my bag onto my shoulder and headed to my next lesson. I'd forgotten how boring school could be. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen, she disappeared right after the lesson. Oh well, I thought, I can always catch up with her at lunch. Since there was 10 minutes until Geography, I decided to look for my locker. "Mom! Why are you here!" Huh? I retraced a few steps and pressed my ear against the Janitor's closet.

"i told you to stay away from that, Jackson! But from what I've heard, you haven't listened to me." Miss Theana! She was Annabeth's mom?

"He seems like a nice guy, what's wrong with me making friends?" Annabeth countered

"You'll see, he'll betray you soon then you'll come crying to me for help." Her mom sneered.

I heard Annabeth taking in a deep breath, "I have to get to class now."

hurriedly I escaped from there before they found me eavesdropping. What did I do wrong? What did I do that her mom hated me so much?

* * *

**Anyone noticed the anagram? Theana is an anagram of Athena :) Want to know why Theana hates Percy? Then review away my lovely readers! Put it in that bix box down there, only takes a minute! More reviews mean a happier me :) A happier me means a better chapter!**


	4. A bit of dilema

**Beaulover: **Why does she? I mean i know in the books, but... Ps. Have you tryed talking to the hecter cabin about being Rick. Maybe they can help ;-) **Why does she eh? That's what we all want to know. I think you mean the Hecate cabin :) I've tried but they're very protective of Rick ;) Thanks for the suggestion anyways!**

**Hyung**: omg this is so gooodd it keeps getting better and better! **Oh stawwpp ittt! You're making me blushhh :)****  
**

**Bianca: **Very witty with the anagram, very witty ;) Hope to see an update soon! **Hehe thanksss :D First time I hear someone say I'm witty!**

**Beaulover: **Why does she? I mean i know in the books, but... Ps. Have you tryed talking to the hecter cabin about not being Rick. Maybe they can help ;-) **That's what we all want to know right? Keke, and I think you mean the Hecate's cabin? Trust me, I tried negotiating with them but they are ever so protective of Rick *pouts* **

**Hyung: **omg this is so gooodd it keeps getting better and better! **Hyung is too nice XD I updated! After a week :P Sowwwieee**

**Guest: **I love this story please update soon! **Updating is my nickname ;) Haha jks it's not but here's the next chapter!**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame: **I would love to know why Theana hates Pecy. Love the chapter update soon. **I'm glad you're curious dear! It'll all be revealed in these upcoming chapters! **

**In Your Dreams Bubbleface: **great asap **Shortest review I ever received XD Jks Still love youuuu :)**

**Pop55557: **Dammit... I hate cliffies :(... Nice Story... I'm just wondering why Theana (Athena) would hate Percy... I'm guessing it also has something to do with Percy's father? Like Poseidon Jackson or something? idk **I hate cliffhangers toooo :( Well I'll just tell you that your guess is pretty close *winks***

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17: **THEANA HATES PERCY CAUSE HE IS POSEIDON'S SON :) **Blunt much? Hahah :) You're pretty close as well!**

**Wowwiee :) I'm getting more reviews! That's the spirit :) I present to you the next chapter! Enjoyyy~**

**_Disclaimer: Looks like I have much longer hair than Rick :(_  
**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I closed the Janitor door behind me as I spotted a tuft of black hair disappear in the corner. I sighed heavily, hopefully that wasn't Percy because if it was... well let's just say that things are going to be slightly awkward from now on.

* * *

Percy POV

Rushing to the next class, a million thoughts ran in my head. We've only just met, Annabeth and I, I couldn't possibly have done something wrong! After settling into the seat next to Jason, my mind wandered off elsewhere and the only thing I remembered from the lesson was the teacher's name, Mr Sezu. Maybe it was because it was such a strange name that it stuck in my head. History, taught by Ms Sathie, went by unwillingly slowly as she droned on about the Trojan War. My stomach grumbled and gurgled throughout the second period of History, which was my body's way of warning me if I don't give it food soon, it will immediately switch off. Thankfully, lunch was after History so I started towards the dining pavilion. I walked in, surprised to see a girl who looked like she was about to faint from excitement. Her hair was in pigtails and in her hand was a tray of food.

"Hi Percy! You may not know me but I'm in your year and my name is Sienna, please take this" she thrusted the tray in her hand to me and I quickly grabbed hold of it before she ran off.

"Strange girl" Annabeth walked passed me, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked her thinking she'd be lonely waiting in the lunch queue alone.

"I'm fine, just go eat first." She wasn't looking at me and was avoiding eye contact.

Reluctantly I went over to the table that Connor had snatched. Leo was telling everyone a ridiculous knock knock joke, "Knock knock!"

Reyna replied, "Who's there?"

"Apollo!"

"Apollo who?"

"Apollogize!"

Everyone all laughed at this whilst Reyna suppressed a small smile. Amidst our laughters, my eyes caught two very familiar figures standing in the lunch queue. One of them was Annabeth, no doubt he could spot her miles away, and the other person was... I squinted at them, Luke? They were laughing and chatting away. I felt a pang of jealousy. That should be me there, not Luke. Then Annabeth caught my eyes and I swore it was much colder than the ones I saw this morning at breakfast.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Slumping into my chair, I opened up my laptop. I stared at it for a while not knowing what to write for my History essay that Ms Sathie had set to due tomorrow. Normally, I could finish it in an hour or so but my mind was wrapped up in other things right now. I typed up my introduction then stopped. Why is this happening to me? I've never had boy problems before! Why now? Deciding that I'll finish it off later, I grabbed my blue cardigan and headed outside. Usually, I wouldn't break the rules but I felt like doing so just this once, besides, the beach might wash away some of her problems. I crept out onto the beach and settled on the sand. The sea breeze flew across my face and swept through my tangled hair, I closed my eyes and imagined myself in a world where worries were not a word and everything was perfect. An unexpected voice snapped me back to reality,

"Is that you Annabeth?"

I turned my head to see Percy walking towards me. Tonight, he was in a green hoodie and jeans but just looking at him made my heart do triple flips. He plopped down next to me and straightened his legs. My instincts screamed at me, telling me to leave immediately and that it wasn't a good idea to be on the beach alone with the guy my mom told me to stay away from. He broke the silence between us with a startling question.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard the conversation you had with Ms Theana..." I cut him off abruptly, "Look Percy, I can explain..." This time it was his turn to cut me off, "Annabeth, I get it. I didn't realise at first but I get it."

"You get it?" He looked at a puzzled me.

"I do, your mom doesn't want you to date anyone that will distract you from your studies."

I breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment, so he really didn't know...

"But I can't help myself, Annabeth, I can't." he continued.

He leaned closer to me, our face inches away from each other as my heart thumped inside. I decided this wasn't right.

"Percy... I can't. I'm so sorry." And with that, I left him on the beach alone and headed back to my cabin.

What just happened?

* * *

Percy POV

Oh man, what did I just do? Great! I just ruined a perfectly normal friendship, well I'll fix that as 'ex-friendship'. Annabeth won't ever talk to me again at this rate. My mom's words rang in my head, "_Nothing is unsolvable, all you have to do is talk about it." _I hope she was right because if she wasn't, let's just say I've made one mistake that I'll regret my whole life. Lying in bed listening to Pete snore, my head broke into a war against each other, battling the thought of whether or not I should send her a text or call her to apologize. I reached for my phone on my bedside table and dialled her number, it automatically went on voice mail. Feeling that if I told her through voicemail, it would be cowardly so I decided to talk to her before breakfast tomorrow face to face. I sunk back into my bed and felt my eye lids gave in.

* * *

***Dramatic piano music* DUN DUN DUHHH! What will happen to Percabeth? Sorry if I haven't revealed the real reason to why Ms Theana hates Percy but one must be patient! Want me to update faster? Then type a quick comment into the big luring box down there and click _REVIEW_! Love you all my amazing readers! **


	5. Friends

**Rachel Di Angelo: **Annabeths step mothers name is named Helen. It mentions it in the Titans curse **I don't think it was mentioned... I checked again and it was never mentioned, I'm pretty sure. If you think I'm wrong could you give me a page number? Thanks! **

**Goddess of the Dark Flame:** OMG he confesses his love and she just walks away so not right. Anyways love the chapter update soon. **Chill girl :) It's all going to work out... hopefully *cheeky grin* I mean this is a Percabeth Tale right? *wink***

**Beaulover:** Cut your hair;) Great story btw. I'm sorry for the awful grammar and spelling in my last review. I used my sister iPad to try and up date some of my stories and I forgot to log off, meaning she has total access to my account:,( sob she'll be the end of me! **OMG Who are you to know I'm getting a haircut? Spit it out nowww XD Hahah did you see it? It's much shorter now :P Oh I feel sorry for you :( Sisters can be annoying, trust me, I understand =.=**

**Pop55557:** Another cliffhanger... ah well I think I'm used to it... Well not really... please uptade soon man... cliffies are driving me crazy *Smashes nearby lamp* Keep up the good work :) **Haha yeshhh another cliffie! It's the only way to hook audiences *wink* If you think I'm leaving cliffies what has Rick been leaving us with? After reading Mark of Athena, I think a part of me died inside :( Haha I hope I don't make you break everything in your house before the end of this fanfic :D**

**Disclaimer: Although my hair is shorter, I don't live in Texas.**

* * *

Percy POV

"Wait up Annabeth!" She had just closed her locker and was starting to head to History which was the first class of the day. Unfortunately, she didn't look back or showed any sign that she heard me. There was only two possibilities of course, one was that she really didn't hear me or she ignored me; I think I'm going to go with the second one. I squeezed through the crowd, weaving in and out to try and catch up with her. No use. By the time I did caught up, she was already settling down next to Piper happily chatting away. I sighed as I slid into the seat next to Jason not realising that I had sighed out loud until he surprised me with his question,

"Girl problems eh?" He was reading over his history essay one more time but I could see a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "With that sigh, I know it is." He looked at me expectantly for an answer.

"Well... not really..." I probably didn't sound very convincing because what Jason said next was, "It's Annabeth isn't it?" I hurriedly covered up his mouth with my hand and shushed him as Annabeth glanced in our direction.

"Will you keep it down?" I whispered as an even bigger smile crept onto his face, "What? Stop smiling at me like that!" I snapped.

"Don't worry, even I can see that you two are meant for each other and I am not a love expert." He gave me a wink and turned his attention back to his essay.

"Not after what happened yesterday." I muttered under my breath to myself.

Miss Sathie walked in just then and everyone settled down.

"Morning class, I'm sure you've all done your assignment yes?" She smiled at us but her eyes read 'If you didn't do it, you're dead' so the class responded with a nod.

"Good, because I will come around and collect it now." When it she was at my desk, I reluctantly handed over my essay. I was never a top student but at least I did my assignment. After she'd finished collecting them all in, she projected a slide on to the screen. "For the next three weeks, you will be working on a larger project in pairs. I will give you your topic once you get together with your partner. By the end of those three weeks you should have something to present to us, and I expect it to be excellent. Here is the list, have a look and move seats please." I scanned the board for my name, Percy, Percy, Percy... Oh, found it! And my partner is... I looked at the name next to mine and decided that the gods probably hated my guts to put me in this situation.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Wait till my mom heard about this, I thought, she would flip. I sighed and had no choice but gathered up my things and swapped seats with Jason as he had Piper as his partner and I had Percy as my partner. I forced a smile as I scooted the desk next to his and sat down.

"Look, Annabeth I'm really sorry about last night and..." I cut him off with a kick under the desk as Miss Sathie approached our table with our topic to research. He let out a small yelp but seemed to understand. After we'd been given our topic, I started work right away and told him what to do so he could not talk about what happened yesterday. The class whizzed by and before I knew it, the bell rang for the end of class. Percy disappeared right after the bell rang, weird guy I thought, one moment he wanted to talk to me about yesterday's incident and now he's avoiding me? As I headed out of the door, an arm grabbed me. I turned round as I stared into a pair of desperate sea green eyes.

"Can we please talk?" Percy pleaded. I looked away, "I have to get to class, sorry." I pried his hand away and started to walk away when he grabbed my arm again, but more firmly this time.

"Literature doesn't start until another 10 minutes. You can spare 5 minutes." I took in a deep breath and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't thinking straight and I must have startled you. I thought about it afterwards yesterday and still couldn't understand why your mom hates me."

I hesitated for a moment then decided that I could trust him with this information. "Your dad and my mom used to go to the same high school, he humiliated her in front of the entire school and didn't even apologise. She's still mad at him for that." I half expected Percy to yell at me or something, but instead he calmly said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe you were going to hate me if I told you."

"What? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! No one can hate you, Annabeth. Especially me." He smiled at me and I found myself smiling back.

"Friends again?" He held out his hands waiting for mine.

I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and stuck out my hand, shaking his. "Friends."

* * *

Percy POV

Okay so we're back to friends, this is a good start. At least she's not avoiding me or anything. Maybe this could work, maybe we could be more than friends. I just needed to work up my courage and be careful around Ms Theana.

* * *

**I forgot to ask! Did anyone notice the anagrams from the last chapter? Miss Sathie and Mr Sezu? Sorry I'm not good with anagrams :P Hehe If you can't guess any of them, I'll tell you the answers next time I update :) So how's this chapter for you? Percabeth made up! Whoop whoop! :) More romance in the next few chapters I promise! *pinky square* Oh look! I just noticed that there's a big box underneath this! What's that for? Yup, you guessed right! Reviewing! Go ahead and do so please :) I love you all my lovely readers!**


	6. Enemies made

**Goddess of the Dark Flame:** I'm so happy they're friends again. Love the chapter update soon. **You're happy, then I'm happy :) Thanks for all your reviews so far! You've been so loyal *hugs over the internet***

**Guest**: What? **Wutt? Wut u mean by what? O.o**

**Guest**: I dont get it. It is camp but they arent demigods and dont know each other **In the summary, I said it was an AU and this university is kinda based on the camp**

**jleorules**: Its a good story but whats up with all the cliffhangers **Cliffhangers make people want to read more of course! The suspenseeee... keke :D**

**justroamin'around**: I looooooooooove your story! please keep on writing and update as fast as possible cuz I think I'm addicted and I just signed up here that I can review all the fantastic stories! if you don't update *swings sword* . . . haha no but plz do it! you're fantastic! **Omg you are toooooo niceee :) You're addictedd? That's a first for me *wink* oh gosh I feel water coming up my eyes *tears up* Your review just made my day! I'm pretty good with swords too, bring it on XD Hahah just kiddinggg! You're fantastic ;) Not me!**

**Pop55557:** Hestia and Zeus? Lol I never noticed that til I read the AN... Finally no big cliffies... And to say about the breaking everything... I may have already broke the other lamp on another story... Someday I'll wonder what my next victim is (insert evil laugher) **Wowwiee you're good with anagrams *wink*Or maybe it's just to easy cuz I can't think of good ones XD The other story must have been better than mine though *smirk* Hahahhaah just try to spare your house and don't destroy it, next thing you know, you may be burning down the house! **

**_Disclaimer: Woooaa, I am definitely not 48! O.o_**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I hope it wasn't a mistake telling him then truth... He seems trustworthy but then again, you can never trust men my mother had once said. Well she was willing to take this risk, Percy was different. She knew it. We caught each other's eyes many time during the lessons and whenever we did, he'd give me a little smile.

The bell rang for lunch as everyone piled into the dining pavillion. Percy was nowhere to be seen, maybe he'd already sat down with his lunch from Sienna. I shuddered. Wow that girl freaks me out, kind of like Percy's own little stalker. Picking up a tray, I joined the end of the queue. Connor must have saved us a seat some...where... "BOO!" My heart almost jumped out of its place. I turned to see a laughing Percy, well he was trying to not laugh but he wasn't exactly trying that hard. I smacked his arm lightly and he pretended to look hurt. I chuckled at this, "Don't ever do that again! I have a knife and I'm going to reserve it for a certain seaweed brain if he ever dares to do that again."

"What? Reserved just for me? Annabeth! I'm hurt!" He put his hand to his heart and faked dying. Although it looked pretty ridiculous, I couldn't help but smile. I slapped his arm playfully once more and asked, "Where's Sienna? Doesn't she have your lunch?"

"Haha, very funny Wise Girl." he pursed his lips then said "It's at the table, I came to stand with you since you'd feel lonely."

"I didn't even know you understood what sarcasm meant. " I countered which made him pout his lips and cross his arms. "Although... I think my little Seaweed Brain is growing up! He's more considerate now." I pat his head lightly and stuck out a tongue while he stuck his out in reply.

As we approached the table where Connor was wildly waving his hand about, we were stopped by a girl with way too much makeup on. She looked like she'd just walked straight from a magazine with shiny hair, a blinding smile and a slim body. Well, I'm definitely not going to hang out with her any day; I decided. Percy opened his mouth to say something, probably to tell her to move aside but he was interrupted.

"Brianna, Brianna Sand." She flipped her hair, "Don't need to thank me, I knew you would ask. Anyways Percy, there's a free seat on our table over here and we'd love it if you join us." Brianna flashed a smile at Percy and her eyes were blinking at full speed; at that point I couldn't hold it in anymore so I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Brianna snapped at me.

"Oh please, with your eyes blinking like that, how can you even see anything properly?" I sneered at her and although I may have sound nasty and mean, it served her right.

"Sorry Brianna but my friends have already saved us a seat over there." And with that, Percy gently pushed pass Brianna while I gaped at what just happened. Normally, any guy would agree to sit with the popular gang but Percy was different. My gape quickly turned into a smile and with my head up, I walked after him whilst throwing Brianna a smirk.

"That Girl! The nerve she has!" I could hear Brianna hiss at me as I walked pass.

Maybe I did misjudge Percy afterall.

* * *

Percy POV

He almost choked when he saw Brianna because with that much makeup on, she ressembled a clown. Connor raised his hand for a high five and although I didn't know what it was for, I returned it anyways.

"You totally blew her off Percy! Way to go man!" with his mouth still half full with food, Connor still managed to stifle a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, people would think you're blind. Every guy would die for a chance to go out with her, and you turning her down? That was the most shocking thing I've ever seen!"

"Whatever." I took a bite from my lunch, "Besides, I've seen prettier girls."

"What who? Like Annabeth? Well I'm not surprised you think so."

I almost spat out the food in my mouth and judging by the sound Annabeth was making next to me, she was probably doing the same thing.

"Oh don't pretend to be surprised." Connor sneered, "It's so obvious you two've got a thing going on, but don't worry only we know." He nodded at our table where Leo was trying not to laugh, Frank was attempting to avoid eye contact, Jason was grinning knowingly, Reyna was smirking and Piper had a large smile plastered to her face. Juniper and Grover were too deep in conversation to actually know what was going on. It looks like they have a thing going on as well. But at the moment, it looks like everyone was interested in my relationship with Annabeth.

"Connor, shut it before I run you through with a dagger." Annabeth may have sounded like she was joking but I could hint that she really meant him to shut up.

The rest of the lunch time was spent chatting, laughing and joking around.

* * *

**Happy 2013! Hope you enjoyed that chapter and please reviewww :) School started so sorry for the short chapter :( I hope I can update again soon... Anyways! What did you think about this chapter? Oh and I'm sorry to those whose name is Brianna, because I know you guys aren't mean but I just used the name that came to my mind first. So sowwwieee~ My birthday is coming up soon! I hope to see 50 reviews as your presents for me on the 25th January. If you can all make that happen I will love you lots and treat you to more chapters! **


	7. Memories to keep, to repeat

**justroamin'around:** mwhahahahaa... I'm back! it was great! have you read harry potter? coz Brianna reminds me a little of lavender brown (ron's first girlfriend - terrible!) or romilda vane even tough romilda is a year younger than harry... anyways, love this chapter! they're so cute together! awww and if you don't update till 25th january: happy bir...! I don't write the full sentece coz they say it's bad luck to congratulate before the actual date. and don't forget: KEEP WRITING! IT'S AWESOME! **Oh em giii :) You have like the longest reviews ever! But they're full of loveee 3 *muah* *muah* Air kisses to youuu~ Yes I've read Harry Potter, haha and I kind of agree with you about the lavender thing :P Cute is not enough to describe Percabeth but that's the most we can do right? Or we'd be here for ages! Hahah really? I never knew it was bad luck! I'll keep writing and you keep reviewing? Deal? Hahaha 3**

**Pop55557: **Come on let's get 50 reviews lol... I really like it when ppl update fast but of course . Take. Your. Time... And happy new year to you too :) **Come on, come on~ Let's do so! Haha :D Happy New Year to you as well! **

**Goddess of the Dark Flame: **Love the chapter update soon. Thank you for noticing me in the AN and Happy Birthay. **You love my chapter? I love youuuu~ Like you know not in that way... but like... yea, you know what I mean XD HAHAHA I notice all my reviewers but more the ones that are loyal readers! And thanks for the early birthday wishes~**

**earthygirl1234:** Now I normally don't review, but when a story's this good as urs, it's DESTINY. ;D Keep writing and ill read! **Wowwiee, I feeel like this is SUCH an HONOUR! Hahahha I like it that it's destinyyyy~ You keep reading and I shall do so! :)**

**Guest: **I know Theana is athena so it's because of his dad Poesidon **Bingo! Correct~ Good job!**

**_Disclaimer: Me: *Talking to myself* Maybe if I ask Annabeth to let me... Annabeth: NO I will not let you be Rick for a day! Me: Okay, okay it was just a thought!_**

* * *

Percy POV

Still can't believe I survived the first week of school! Quite amazing since normally I get kicked out of a school every once in a while because I stand up to kids who get bullied then end up in a fight. Teachers have always seemed to hate me and see me as a troublesome student, okay maybe I am a little but I do it for a good cause. Imagining what my mom would say lifted my mood and made me smile to myself, "My Percy's all grown up! I'm so proud of you, and so are Paul and your father." Seeing my mom smiled always cheered me up, you could say I was kind of a mother's boy. The first weekend flew by where the whole lot of us had so much fun.

_*Flash Back*_

_It was a fair day on Saturday, everyone hung out on the little hill that over looked the whole university. Annabeth was reading a book leaning on the oak tree whilst I sprawled on the grass next to her listening to music. Grover and Juniper were in deep conversation again and sometimes, I really wonder what they talk about. Probably something to do with nature and stuff. Reyna was hand wrestling with Leo at which he was loosing dramatically on purpose, I'd say he's got a thing for Reyna which I felt kind of strange since they're very different. Jason was stroking Piper's hair where she rested her head on his lap as she played with her iphone 5, yup her father's a famous and actor and super rich. Connor kept plucking grass and putting them down Frank's shirt which resulted in to Hazel trying to calm the both of them down._

_"Are we allowed to go off campus on weekends?" Connor suddenly blurted after getting bored of teasing Frank. "I want to go outside for a while, it's kind of getting boring here."_

_"Well we're allowed to if we come back before 10 since the gates close then." Annabeth told him without looking up from her book. Sometimes, I marvel at how she does that._

_"Let's all go to the mall! I need to go out after being cooped up in here for a week." He stood up and brushed grass of his jeans. "Anyone coming?" _

_Piper looked up from her phone, glanced at Connor then had what looked like some sort of telepathy conversation with Jason and said, "Sure, it'd be good to stretch my limbs now and then." _

_Everyone agreed to go and I was about to stand up as well when I saw that Annabeth was still reading her book. I sat up and waved my hand in front of her face, "Yo Wise Girl, you coming or not?"_

_Looking up from her book, her brows formed into a downward arch. "You guys go ahead, I want to finish this book today." _

_"Oh. Okay then I'll stay with you. Besides, I don't need anything." That last part was a bit of a fib, I did want to buy a new CD but Annabeth would be lonely staying behind alone._

_"What? No, Percy you have to comeee!" Connor was whining by now. "Can't you finish the book after we come back?" He went over to Annabeth, crouched down and begged her. "Please Annabeth? I promise to not bother you or play pranks on you next week. Just come along? It'd be nicer if you came, well one particular person would be." He glanced in my direction as I held up my hand defensively. She sighed and gave in, "Fine, I'll come along." A small smile crept onto her face as we all raced down the hills._

_In the end, we decided to just stroll through the streets. I walked alongside Annabeth with my hands in my pocket as she looked into the windows of the stores. After a few minutes, I worked up my courage and took her hand into mine. She turned and looked at me quizzically but didn't say anything or let go. Piper looked back to check that we were still behind everyone when she caught sight of our intertwined hands and smiled at me. Luckily, Annabeth was looking at the windows of a bookstore. We walked on for a while more until we came across Starbucks where we all crashed for a drink. _

_"I'll go get the drinks. Alright, orders please?" Connor whipped out a pen and held his hand 'waiter style'. Everyone laughed and gave out their orders._

_"Chai tea latte." Annabeth called._

_"Vanilla frappuccino, s'il vous plait" Piper piped up._

_"Caramel Mocha please!" Reyna said._

_"I'll have an iced caramel macchiato then." Juniper ordered._

_"Iced Vanilla Latte is all I need." I told Connor._

_"Me too." Frank echoed._

_Both Grover and Jason ordered a green tea latte._

_"I'll have an expresso!" Leo called out. _

_"You sure, Leo? That stuff's pretty strong." I warned him but he just grinned at me._

_After chugging down the drinks and a few blueberry scones, my favourite, everyone wanted to go watch Les Miserables. Even though I wasn't the type to cry during a movie, I did for this one. It was so touching and heartbreaking. Fortunately for me, no one saw my tears... so I thought until Annabeth leaned over her face glistening with tears as well and whispered, _

_"I didn't know Seaweed Brains cried."_

_"Yeah well I think you meant Seaweed Brain, I'm one of a kind Wise Girl!"_

_"Haha very funny." it was sarcastic but I could see she was trying hard not to smile._

_I took one of the tissues the staff gave us before the film started, as if they knew we were going to cry, and wiped Annabeth's tears. She tensed up then relaxed as I carried on. Stuffing the tissue in her hand for later use, she muttered to me, "Thanks Percy."_

_The movie ended too soon and it was such a great one. On the bus back to the campus, I was busy talking about the film with everyone that it was only 15 minutes later that I realised Annabeth had fallen asleep in the seat next to me with her head on the window. I carefully placed her head onto my shoulder which I thought must be more comfortable than the window. Half an hour later, the bus pulled up at the campus._

_"Annabeth, we're here."_

_She sat up and rubbed her eyes then must have realised that she was sleeping on my shoulders the whole time and blushed furiously. _

_We all said our goodnights and headed back to our respective cabins._

_*End of Flashback*_

It had been a great night with some great moments, hopefully they'll be more of these soon. Life in university was just as fun and boring as his mom had described. Fun with friends, boring with school work.

* * *

**Alrighteeeyyy~ Did you see the Leyna, Jiper, Gruniper, Frazel and of course Percabeth there? Sorry Connor is single at the moment but I'll find a girl for him soon XD Kekeke~ You guys know what to do now right? Review! Hehe :D It's almost my birthday! *throws a truck load of confetti* I'm turning 14! I feel so olddd =.= Anyways! 18 more reviews till 50! Almost there! So close! Yet so far! :( Cheer me up will you? I'm a bit overwhelmed by the amount of school work right now, but your reviews will definitely lift my mood! See you next time! I'll definitely and surely update on the 25th, and you all know how special that day is right? *wink***


	8. I'll always be here

**justroamin'around: **okay. we have a deal! you keep writing, I keep reviewing! we swear on the river styx!*thunder* I found a few more words than cute to describe percabeth: funny, adorable, awkward, innocent(sometimes), unforgettable, easy, selfless, ... I could go on like this forever, but it'd take too much time haha ;D I really love this story, and they're finally holding hands! and...i've got a question...at your birthday, because it's such special day for you,could we get something like ... a kiss? only a small one...like the kiss hazel gave percy once. it would make our day a special day too. pleeaaaseee! they are so perfect (another percabeth word), they have to get together! and as always:KEEP WRITING! THE STORY IS GREAT! YOU ARE AWESOME! **Ahhh, you're back! Hehe :) I heard thunder in my sleep yesterday! Probably from your oath XD Hahaahha yep all those words describe Percabeth! A kiss eh? Hmm... you'll see if they do *smirk* YOU'RE GREAT! YOU ARE AWESOME AS WELL!**

**1Dlol: **OMG My birthday's this month too! I'm turning fourteen! Great Story! Have some fake cake! **Oh em giii reallyyy? That's so cool! When's your birthday? I'm turning 14 as well! Destinyyyy~ Hahha fake cake, omnomnom I'm enjoying it and it's delish!**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame: **I like it, no I LOVE it. It's great story so fare update soon. **Thanks soo much~ Every single one of your word means alot! :)**

**Pop55557:** Miranda/Conner? Idk but I think that's the most popular pairing involving Conner... Have you watched Les Miserable? If you have is it good? Is it even out? Lol I don't keep track of movies... Might watch it. **Miranda? Wait... I have no impression of her... which cabin was she in? Or is she a made up character? Tell me pleeeease? Oh and I'm going to watch it soon but I've heard of it from my friends and they said it was seriously amazing! It's out where I am so it should be for you? Hehe, I don't know you should check :)**

**YOUR STEP-SISTER: **Kay, so Woman, its amazing period. AND since Im amazing, you are too SO like srsly, go do your own book and kick all the other author's butt xoxox, love youuu :D **Hhahaha you reviewed! Yeahhh :)**

_**Disclaimer: Rick... starts with the letter "R". So let's see, my name... oh forget it, "M" is not "R"**_

* * *

Annabeth POV

Waking up to a storm probably wasn't the best way to leave your dreams. A loud rumble shook outside the cabin as I reached for my phone with half open eyes; and when I saw that it read 7:00, I sprang out of my bed as fast as I could. At record time, I was running full speed to the dining pavilion. Holding my breakfast tray, I searched for Percy. Wait, did I just want to look for him? Get yourself together Annabeth, I told myself quietly. When I spotted the familiar faces of my friends, I held my head high as I passed Brianna's table since spending my precious time humiliating her was unnecessary as enjoyable as it is. Maybe I shouldn't have done that because they next thing you know, I was tripped over by something I couldn't make out. The dreading moment of waiting for the food to cover my face whilst lying flat on the floor seemed to slow down as I saw a hand take hold of my tray and felt an arm around my waist. Time returned to normal as I was brought back up standing into someone's chest, the food tray was still in the person's hand so I took it tentatively still in shock at what just happened.

"Watch when you stick out your feet Brianna, around any of my friends and especially Annabeth." a too familiar voice sounded so stern it didn't seem like him. I turned my head slightly to look at Percy eyeing Brianna as if he could throw her off a cliff any moment. Brianna seemed to want to play it dumb because she said,

"What do you mean Percy? I would _never _hurt Annabeth!_" _she said 'never' in such a mocking tone that I wanted to punch her in the face right then but I recomposed myself not to do so. Percy however, came to my rescue; much to my annoyance since I could handle this myself.

"I saw your foot sticking out, don't deny it Brianna. Next time, I won't let this slide. Come on Annabeth."

I found the power to walk again and headed to our table. Sitting down next to Piper, I picked at my food.

"Don't worry Annabeth, girls like her aren't worth the time." Piper reassured me as Percy slid in next to me.

"Next time, you're going to have to stick to me like glue if you don't want that to happen again." Percy smirked at me as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Hey I could have handled it myself back there." I countered.

"Oh and fell flat on the floor with food in your face. Nah, I'd prefer my solution." he was trying hard not to laugh.

"You're laughing at me." I pouted at him.

"What? No, I'm not." He then let out a chuckle. "Okay, maybe I am because you keep denying that I helped you out back there."

I sighed. There was no point arguing with him since he did save me from humiliation.

"Fine, you win. Thanks for catching me then." I rolled my eyes as he gave me a huge grin.

"Doesn't the hero get a kiss from the damsel in distress?" He edged his cheek towards me as I playfully pushed him away.

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain!" I laughed at his turn to pout.

For the rest of the breakfast session, strange feelings entered my stomach. It felt like someone was watching me from a distance. I looked around and met Brianna's piercing stare, alright if she was going after Percy I wasn't stopping her and it was definitely not my fault that he blew her off.

* * *

Percy POV

And the hero saves the day, I thought to myself. Nice move back there Percy as I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. On the way to Maths, I decided to stop by Annabeth's locker to go to class with her. Before I even got near her locker, I saw a huge crowd in the hallway. Curious to what was happening, I went to have a look. there was a small guy on the ground looking with frightened eyes at... Luke? He seemed like a nice guy, but he turned out to be a bully? That doesn't make any sense!

"Didn't I tell you to get out of my way? What are you still doing there?" He kicked the poor boy telling him to budge. But before the boy could even move, he kicked him again.

I couldn't take bullying you see. So of course, I stepped in, pushed through the crowds and helped him up.

"Oh hey, you're Percy aren't you? Stay out of this kid, or it'll be you next." Luke sneered at me.

"Sorry Luke, but it itches my eyes to see kids get bullied." I taunted him as he gave me an evil glare.

"Right then Jackson." He pushed my shoulders back, "Let's see what you've got?" he pushed again as I stumbled back.

"Hey Luke! Stop it!" Annabeth came in and put herself between me and Luke.

"Annabeth! You know this dude?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. He's my _friend._" she stressed the word 'friend' as she crossed her arms. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to to attend maths class." and with that, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the crowd._  
_

"Alright Seaweed Brain, now we're even."

"Haha okay Wise Girl, whatever you say."

* * *

**So I updated before my birthday! Keke, because I am really bored right now since everyone's on the school trip and I'm just too poor to go XD Hahahah jks, I just don't want to go and I have something to do so yeaahhh :) Sorry if any of you guys love Luke, I apologise for making him the baddie but I will make sure he turns good in the end :) Okayyy? So don't worry~ Anyways! I will definitely put a kiss in the next chapter on my birthday~ So don't worry okay? Now you need to reviewwwww! I want 50 by my birthday! *pout* ahahah if you can then that'd be great!**


	9. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl

**Goddess of the Dark Flame:** Love it can't wait to read more. **Thank you very very much! I can't wait to present to you the next chapter! :)**

**Pop55557:** Miranda Gardiner is a daughter of Demeter who was only mentioned in the Lost Hero I think... In the counsel meeting Lou Ellen Magically disconnected her nose... I think shes counselor of the Demeter cabin. For some reason ppl always put Luke as the 'bad' one in 'Highschool related subjects'. Dk why. Happy Birthday and for your birthday I'll change the reviews number from 38 to 39. (Unless someone else reviews when I'm typing this up! **OH! I think I remember her nowww~ I don't know who else to portray as the baddie :( And besides, Luke was a baddie at first and turned nice in the end in the books right? I'll do something like that, that okay with you guys?**

**Julie:** Tell me, tell the world, tell your reviewers, at least! **I think you know already after reading the chapter 5 yes? :)**

**Maddie**: I thought Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna were all a year younger. **oh em gi, now that you say it... they are! Oopssieesss :P Oh well, I can't change anything now can I? Well spotted!**

**Julie**: Zeus and _. **Hestia :) I think after reading the next chapter, you figured it out~**

**Julie**: Luv it! (Squeal) **I'm extremely happy that you love it! **

**Julie**: Is Luke going to get jealous of Percy? That could be interesting! I hope you reach your 50-review goal by your birthday.** You review alot, but I don't mind! I love reading all my reader's reviews :) Hahah he might Julie, he might... You'll just have to wait and see~ I hope I reach 50 reviews before my birthday as well!**

**justroamin'around: **I love them! they are such a good team together, even if both wouln't admit it... as I said: perfect. have you seen rise of the guardians? I just love that movie! and jack reminds me a lot of percy... Anyway, this chapter was very,very good,in other words flawless(percabeth word) :D... (I mean there has to be a reason that I'm addicted xD) I freaking love it! keep writing! no seriously, this is great! KEEP UPDATING AND BEING AWESOME! **Haha good team they are! No I haven't, I haven't been to the movies in ages! Thank you for being so addicted~ I shall keep writing! I love writing, it makes me feel like I'm in a different world when I'm doing so. Here's your next chapter!**

* * *

Percy POV

"You go ahead Percy, I need to talk to Miss Sathie for a bit. I'll see you there!" Annabeth whispered to me as she walked slowly up to the teacher's desk.

I waved at her and headed to the library where we had planned to work on the history project. Stepping into the library felt strange since I rarely or almost never go to this kind of place but because Annabeth insisted, I had no choice but to agree. I strolled along the aisles of shelves looking for the history section as I wasn't bothered to ask the librarian who wore a look that was starting to creep him out. Feeling kind of idiotic walking up and down the aisles as if I was in a supermarket, I finally spotted the history section. I searched the shelf for books that might be useful, sliding the ones that weren't across and making a pile that were on the floor.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Mhm? Where is he? I thought to myself as I entered the library. Inhaling the smell of books was somewhat pleasing, being in such a familiar place felt homey and comforting. Tall shelves stacked with books were arranged neatly and orderly; I decided to look for books first while I waited for Percy. Maybe he wandered off somewhere for a bit... Oh he's dead when he gets here. Adjusting my bag into a more comfortable position on my shoulder, I headed for the history section to start researching. *Slide* This looks good. *Slide* Nah this isn't it. *Slide* Huh? I found a pair of bright sea green eyes that made my knees start to weaken. They followed me along as I made my way to the end of the shelf, by now I knew who the owner was and I was starting to feel owls fly rapidly in my stomach. What's wrong with you Annabeth? Get a grip! I told myself despite the fact that I really didn't mean it. Reaching the end of the shelf, I stopped. Where did he go? I wondered for a second before a head popped out from behind the shelf.

"Boo!" Percy whispered at me, he ended up leaning out too much and toppled over with a _THUMP._

"You Seaweed Brain! You want to get us kicked out?" I scolded at him in a whisper but no matter how hard I tried to resist it, I could feel a small smile creeping onto my face. He took the hand I'd just offered and hauled himself up.

"Where have you been Wise Girl? I was about to leave!" He grinned at me. "Come on, I don't think my arms can hold these books much longer. Can we go to the cafe next door? It's much cosier and also," Percy leaned in, "That librarian creeps me out." He jutted his head towards the woman at the desk near the doors.

"You wimp!" I elbowed him in the ribs as he tried to not yelp, "Fine, let's go next door. I need something to drink anyways." I took some of the books he were carrying into my arms and we both headed next door.

The smell of coffee and cookies was so much of a difference from the library. Okay, I have to admit that it's better here. Heading to the counter, I juggled the books in one arm as I reached for my purse. The pile almost slid down but Percy caught it just then.

"I'll pay this time. You just go find a seat okay Wise Girl?" Percy smiled at me.

"Oh no it's okay, my purse is right here and.." I started to argue but he interrupted me.

"I'm paying, I insist. Your usual Chai Tea Latte right? Now why don't you find us a nice seat?" Percy gently nudged me towards the tables.

"Since you're at it, could we get a few cookies?" I smiled at him innocently as he stuck out his tongue and said, "Fine!"

Settling for a window table, I put down the books and got out my laptop. Percy soon came back with the drinks as we started to get to work. The cookies tasted heavenly and so did the drinks. After two hours of what supposedly was called "work", we were too tired to carry on. For most of the time, Percy kept on poking my cheek which I responded with me trying to bite his finger off if he did that again. But he had crazy reflexes and I just wasn't fast enough for him. He soon got bored of that and started to just laze around and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, okay I have to say it was cute but hello? Not helping! Percy even stuffed a cookie into my mouth at which I almost choked at. Can you believe he still laughed at me? He did get me some water to help get it down but hey, I could have died you know? My Seaweed Brain will always be a Seaweed Brain and I will always be his Wise Girl.

* * *

**Okay I'm really sorry I couldn't update on my birthday~ I was too busy :( But I did update as soon as I could, so please forgive me? Even thought this chapter was short :( I'm extremely sorry! I hope this was a good chapter because I want to give my awesome readers the best fanfiction they can ever read! Haha are you all satisfied with this chapter? If so, then review review please? Means alot!**


End file.
